Since the beginnings of telephony, field splicing of telephone cables has been labor intensive, this labor being highly skilled. Even though numerous changes have occurred in splicing hardware (e.g. solderless connectors, bolt-on splice cases, etc.), splicing still remains high labor intensive.
The recent introduction of cables preconnectorized at the factory (or distribution center) results in a fast and simple field connection of cables, substantially reducing labor, while generally improving splice quality (i.e., since grounds, crosses, and opens, etc., are corrected, for the most part, at the factory).
One problem that arises in this area of cable preconnectorization occurs in transit and during storage of the finished and pre-connectorized cable. The connectorized cable ends represent delicate sections prone to mechanical damage. In addition, the very physical configuration of these ends precludes the use of conventional end seals.
This invention provides a relatively simple end seal which has the properties of being moistureproof, able to retain pressure, afford mechanical protection, of low cost and therefore disposable, and readily applied in the factory environment with a minimum of tools and skill. The seal requires a minimum of capital investment and inventory space.
This invention has envelopes, which are at least semi-flexible and made of thin metal foil and plastic that is inexpensive and that is both moistureproof and gastight. The envelope encloses the preconnectorized structure and is sealed to the jacket of the cable beyond the preconnectorized conductors.
The term "preconnectorized" is used herein to designate a cable which has its outer jacket and shield, that surround the cable conductors, terminated back from the ends of the conductors of the cable; and that has connectors secured to the ends of the conductors that project beyond the jacket and shield. The connectors are secured to the conductors at the factory or other locations before the cable is brought to the place where the conductors are to be joined with corresponding conductors of another cable or termination.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.